1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of microorganisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain classes of iodopropargyl compounds have been proposed as fungicides or microbicides but no compound within those classes has achieved commercial success.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,004 to Edwards discloses fungicidal activity for compounds of the formula ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,460 to Rose shows compounds of the formula ##STR3## as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,023 to Schmitt shows 3-(3-iodopropargyl)benzo-1,2,3-triazolin-4-ones and their use as microbicidal agents.
There was no suggestion in the prior art that compounds within the formula of the present invention would have utility in controlling microorganisms.